The Matador Has Fallen
by Klausykins
Summary: A Klaroline fan fiction in which Caroline has become dark and a ripper and has betrayed Klaus, staking him and killing his vampire side. Now, brought back as only a werewolf, Klaus will exact his revenge on Caroline and anyone allied to her side. Plot inspirations drawn from Kill Bill Vols. 1 & 2.


**Hello everyone! This is a new fic that I've been working on and I decided to post the prologue and first chapter now to see how you guys would react to it. While this story may not be your cup of tea, I hope you all enjoy it none the less because I really like the idea. Give it a chance ;)**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Kisses, Kady**

* * *

**Prologue**

It has been almost ten years since the events of Elena Gilbert turning into a vampire rocked the small town of Mystic Falls. After the ordeal that Klaus had to go through and share Tyler's body, he finally wooed Caroline and took her away from the small town, hoping to never look back. Everything was perfect and the world was theirs. He showed her a side of herself that she never thought existed, and coaxed the animal that was deep inside out of her. He showed her the wonders of what feeding from an actual human could do to her body and she became something she never thought possible – a _ripper_.

Years passed after the two left Mystic Falls and Caroline was a fierce vampire, never to be questioned or reckoned with, and Klaus gave her the world. But Klaus started to miss the Caroline that he fell in love with and soon longed to change her ways, and make her light again.

But Caroline would have none of that.

Returning to Mystic Falls and gaining a small alliance of her own, including members of the Original family, Caroline convinced her friend and powerful dark witch, Bonnie, to create a stake that could kill an original – a stake that would kill Klaus. She also created a spell that would protect anyone connected to Klaus' bloodline, making sure that if he died, no one else died along with him.

Luring him into a trap that he never saw coming, Klaus was stabbed in the back by his lover, family, and presumed friends and was staked through the heart, his body burning and evaporating into dust.

On the other side, Klaus is met by a witch whom he has never seen before but tells him he is not really dead, that just his vampire side is. Klaus will go back to the world of the living as a werewolf, and will have a chance to exact his revenge.

With the help of some unexpected allies and pay back motivating his every move, Klaus will kill everyone who double-crossed him until he gets to _her_, to the woman who stole his heart in more ways than one.

**Please keep in mind that while I do try and follow most of the TVD universe canon, I will be taking some of my own liberties.

Inspirations and plot are loosely based off of _Kill Bill Vols. 1&2_ and the album "_Rome_" by Danger Mouse & Daniele Luppi Feat. Jack White and Norah Jones.

* * *

**Chapter One – The World (Interlude)**

Klaus looked up at the sky as he lay flat on his back, his arms and legs pinned down by wooden stakes. How the hell had this happened? How the hell had he gotten to this place in his life where it was finally going to end?

He heard the footsteps approach and closed his eyes, taking a deep, strained breath.

"My dear Klaus," she whispered, kneeling down next to him. "I'm sorry things have come to this."

Klaus clenched his jaw and opened his eyes, staring into her beautiful, cold face. "No you're not. You wanted this to happen and now you get your wish, sweetheart."

Caroline smirked. Leave it to him to continue to use pet names, even when he was in quite the predicament. "You're right, I'm not. It's time someone stops you from your tyranny. We're tired of being pawns in your little game."

Klaus laughed, his body shifting with the movement. He groaned, the stakes digging deeper into his flesh. "How is this even possible?"

"I had Bonnie do some of her dark, witchy magic on them." She pulled a stake from behind her back and twirled it in her hands. "This one is extra special."

Klaus looked at the stake, saw the metallic material glint in the light. He knew what that was; he'd seen one before. "That's –"

"Yes…this is a stake just like the one your mother conjured up all those years ago. It's made from the same essence and it's going to kill you, Klaus. Any last words?"

Klaus scoffed and shook his head. "Look at you, such a tough little girl now, aren't you? I made you, Caroline. You'd be _nothing_ without me. You'd still be stuck in this stupid, little town with Tyler as your little puppy dog. Go to hell."

Caroline grinned at his words and arched an eyebrow. "No my dear, I'm afraid that's where you'll be going." She lifted her arms and plunged the stake through his chest, piercing his heart.

Klaus gasped and felt his body instantly heat up as the flames engulfed him. This was it, this was finally the end of him after all these years and as he looked into her cold, calculated eyes as she looked down on him and watched him burn, he knew she hadn't seen the last of him.

Klaus opened his eyes and he did not recognize his surroundings. He was in a field lying on the ground. He groaned. His body felt exhausted and his muscles ached. He sat up slowly, his head spinning. The last time he remembered feeling like this was when he was a human. His eyes widened. Where the hell was he?

He looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw a beautiful woman approaching him. She had green eyes and strawberry blonde hair, her dress blowing as a soft breeze passed through, ruffling the lush green grass beneath her bare feet.

"Hello, Niklaus," she said, smiling at him as she reached closer. She kneeled down so that she was in front of him. "Feeling alright?"

Klaus cowered away a little, trying to escape her intense gaze, but it was no use, his body would not move. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"You're dead, silly," the woman said with a small giggle. "You have crossed over to the other side."

Klaus blinked a few times, taking in her words. "I'm dead?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Klaus swallowed. The last thing he remembered was Caroline's voice as she jabbed the stake through his heart. "I'm really dead?"

The woman smiled again and sat down on her bottom, pulling a small flower from the grass and placing it behind her left ear. "Well, technically yes, and technically no."

Klaus glared. "Well, get on with it, I don't have time for riddles."

The woman laughed softly. "Actually, you have all the time in the world now. But, you're right. The more time I waste with you here, the less time you'll have there."

"There? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"My name is Morgan. I am a witch. But, I think you already knew that."

Klaus has known that, he could sense a witch a mile away. Or, he used to be able to. "And what are you talking about?"

"When you were staked, Niklaus, the vampire side of you died. However, seeing as you are a hybrid, the _original_ hybrid, your werewolf side still lives on."

Klaus was more confused than ever. "So, I'm half dead? Like a zombie?"

Morgan shook her head. "No, not a zombie. I'm going to send you back to the other side, but only as a werewolf."

Klaus looked at the witch and shook his head. "This is crazy, absolute nonsense. It makes no sense. Is this some sort of joke? Is my mother around? Did she put you up to this?"

"No, Niklaus," Morgan said, laughing again. "Your mother is actually the one who made it possible that you've had another chance."

Klaus did not know what to think of this. He and his mother had always had an awful relationship and so why would she try and help him now?

Morgan reached forward and placed a hand on his chest. She closed her eyes and began to chant, Klaus' eyes growing wide as he felt his body start to tingle. "What's this? Stop it right now, witch! Get your hands off of me!"

The witch ignored him and continued her chanting. He tried to move but couldn't, his body growing hotter and hotter as the chanting grew louder. He closed his eyes and saw visions pass through his mind. Visions of Caroline and of the people who betrayed him flashed across his memories and he knew that if he was truly going to be given a second chance, he was going to kill every last one of them.

The chanting stopped and Klaus opened his eyes to see Morgan smiling at him. His body cooled down and he felt different. He didn't feel sore or weak anymore, he felt normal.

He felt his heartbeat.

He gasped and Morgan's smile grew wider. "Been a long time since you felt that, huh?"

Klaus just nodded, unable to speak. He closed his eyes and let the steady thrumming of his heart relax his body. It felt so liberating, so amazing, to not crave blood anymore. The dull ache of the thirst was no longer present inside of his body and mind and he didn't realize he could feel so free.

"It's time to go, Niklaus," came Morgan's voice, waking him from his reverie.

"Go?"

"Yes. I'm going to send you back to the other side now. You'll find allies along the way, but be cautious of who you trust. You are a mortal now, and do not forget the werewolf curse still lives inside of you."

Klaus frowned. He hadn't exactly thought of that – that he was now bound by the full moon and would have to shift into a wolf. It was no matter not, he just wanted to go back to the real world, back to finding Caroline to exact his revenge.

"Thank you," he said, standing up with the witch.

She nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "Only doing as I was told. Good luck, Niklaus."

Klaus felt the world shift against him, and then everything was black. He opened his eyes and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He was in the woods, at the spot of his death. He looked down at the charred brush and shook his head in disgust.

They did not realize what they had done. Did they really think they could get rid of him so easily? He smirked looked around, taking a deep breath.

The thrumming of his heart against his chest was such a refreshing feeling. It was nice to feel like a human again. Of course he missed feeling like a powerful hybrid, but he did not have time to dwell on what was. He needed to focus on what needed to happen, and how he could accomplish this now that he was only a wolf.

He took off in a direction that seemed like the way to go, quickly realizing how hard it was to navigate one's self when your senses weren't as good as you'd had them for over a thousand years. Still, being a wolf didn't make him completely useless and he eventually found his way to a road. He walked along for miles until he finally reached the town, careful to not walk in plain sight. The last thing he needed was to be discovered before he had the chance to do what he was given a second chance to do.

He knew Caroline was probably still taking up residence at the old Salvatore Boarding House and would make sure to not go knocking on that door for help.

He walked through the residential neighborhood, his hands in his pockets, his head down. Caroline must be celebrating, feeling on cloud nine with her victory over his death, and maybe he would have to work that more to his advantage. If she weren't expecting him, it would be that much easier to surprise her and throw off her guard.

He found himself in front of a house, looking up at the steps that lead to the front door. He knew this was the last place he should be, but it might be his smartest choice for now. He took a deep breath and walked up the steps, softly knocking on the door.

He was going to turn away when no one answered after a few moments of knocking, but the handle on the door turned and the door opened, revealing a wide eyed girl who looked the same as the last time he'd seen her, all those years ago.

"Klaus," she whispered, her face showing off her evident disbelief at his presence.

"Hello, Elena."


End file.
